The present disclosure relates to a seal assembly, and more particularly, to a compliant seal assembly for a gas turbine engine and method of operating.
Seal assemblies are known to seal between chambers having different pressures and thereby preventing or minimizing leakage from the high pressure chamber to the low pressure chamber. Some seal assemblies are generally connected to a first structure and seal to a second structure, and must generally compensate for movement between the first and second structures (i.e. compliancy). In such applications, known seal assemblies may generally be compliant in a singular direction such as an axial direction, or may be compliant in a radial direction but not both. Moreover, the degree of compliancy for known seal assemblies is limited, thus known seal assemblies may still undesirably transmit loading between the first and second structures and/or may undesirably leak with excessive motion between the structures.